


key stealer

by liuliuberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuliuberry/pseuds/liuliuberry
Summary: the charming  agent itachi and sasuke once received a secret mission to steal a key from a tough boss.Things didn't go as plan, but everything turned out well.





	

盗钥匙的人  
锃亮的酒器在空中闪过一道弧，条桌前一排脑袋一齐向左，向右。有些掉队的，盯着黑衬衣包裹的曲线默默咽了下口水。

听说鼬前辈调酒的手法跟调情一样出色。

一杯色彩瑰丽的成品被推到失意的孤影面前。透过缤纷的液体，仿佛看到花花世界。

“你为什么要拒绝我！”俊秀的青年嚎啕了一声。

“你还有一大片森林。”调酒师倾身，柔情的手拂过结实的胸膛——关键的钥匙滑进前衣口袋。

青年猛地站起来，推开他，愤然离去。

“这个退场设计得很不错！”卡卡西拍着掌从门外旋身进来。

“处长好！”学员们刷的一下站地笔直。

卡卡西抬臂重重压在青年主演的肩上。“情报处虽然不像重案组出风头，也是大有可为的地方。”

佐助扭过脸，不悦地挥开他的手。也不知道谁的失职，他的狙击小队没收到撤销开枪的命令。恶首虽然死有余辜，警局的大佬们也差点被人权组织的唾沫淹死。只好把他通报批评，调职处分。

无视卡卡西老谋深算的眼神。鼬转过身，套回椅背上的夹克。有条不紊地跟上司确认行动中的注意事项。

“鼬，你大可以放开点。进一步吸引目标的关注，增加近身的机会。这次的大人物是纯粹的视觉系，爱看美男子间的艳情画面，尤其是自己看上的猎物。”

佐助红了脸，小心翼翼偷瞄鼬。

鼬认真地点点头，公事公办地敬了个礼。

“一定完成任务。”

望着两人离去的背影，卡卡西放心地笑了。鼬是情报处的顶梁柱。至于佐助，重案组的某同事背地常黑他太会装，但人精卡卡西一眼就看明白了。完全是个心情写在脸上的本色嫩鸟，这次的任务倒正好派得上用场。

兄弟俩走出国安大楼，正好是下班的点，对他们来说，是上班的时候了。路上有点堵，车子驶入木叶高级会所的地下车库时，上面欲望的狩猎场已经躁动着开始了例行的喧嚣。在这法外之地的舞台上，他们各自用乔装的身份悉心铺垫了一个多月，在大部分常驻人员眼里，已然是艳名远播的调酒师和痴心的追求者。

目标明天离城，今晚是成败的关键。

拦住要下车的鼬，佐助手指敲打方向盘，想到鼬在办公室里志在必得的样子，担心他做得太大胆——要从大人物身上摸走钥匙，少不了搂搂抱抱，又不能露身手，万一真吃了亏……转过脸正要开腔提醒，却被一双柔软的唇牢牢封住。

眼角余光里，大人物的lex正从对面的车道潜入，经过他们时，放慢了速度。他上钩了，应该正看着这里。不出意外，当红调酒师仍会获得今晚的点名。鼬的手嚣张地在佐助身上游走，好让目标在自己摸索钥匙时理解为出于习惯。佐助克制地配合，心怦怦跳，忽然弹身反压回去。

砰——

后背吃痛地撞上车门，鼬责问的眼神被黑眸燃烧的火焰侵吞了。

“别太过分。”我怕我真的会上了你。

“你不想回重案组？”生气了？大丈夫要能屈能伸。

佐助一愣，欲火矮了半截。难道鼬是为了自己才急着立功。不禁窃喜。看到远处走来跟鼬一个吧台的同事，顺水推舟地吻回去。不能辜负鼬的一片苦心，自己也要卖力啊——当然，带了些私心。

同事走到车窗旁，贼兮兮地朝佐助竖了个大拇指，“搞定啦？真有你的。”

“我迟到了。”鼬埋怨地望了佐助一眼，尴尬地整理衣服。佐助继续尽职地不时吻他的侧脸，现在用情多深，等会伤得就有多真。鼬也会赞同这处合理的即兴发挥吧。

“那位老板让你上去。”同事说完，同情地看了眼佐助。

沉默的眼睛黯淡着，在鼬走向员工通道时，倔强地复燃了。痛苦地把流连欢场的薄情之徒拽进怀里，狠狠地抱紧，压抑着哭腔吼道。

“不许去！”

这一声吸引了无数道八卦的视线。

“乖，我马上回来。”鼬笑着摸摸大男孩的脸，从痴心情人的怀里挣脱出来。

佐助不死心地追上去，拉住他的手腕祈求地宣告。

“我会努力工作，让你无忧无虑，幸福地生活！我们回去吧。”

鼬低着头，双肩颤抖，响起的却是一阵嘲弄的低笑。

“你给得了物质，给不了……虚荣。”他抬起头，望向浮光奢靡的大厅，笑过的眼角却有些湿润，“我已经离不开这样的生活。”

再想上前，却被保安拦下了。佐助绝望地呼喊远去的背影。撕心裂肺的声音打动了围观的男男女女，低泣，抽纸巾，醒鼻子的动静弥散开来。

赞叹他有情，痛骂鼬负心的路人久久不散。还有几个特别执着地边劝解边套近乎的女孩子。佐助按耐内心的焦急，以及方才与鼬亲亲抱抱的满足，硬撑一张苦脸。鼬走得干脆，自己完全脱不开身，不知道他那边顺不顺利。

*** ***  
这双鹰眼似乎能看穿一切，鼬怀疑自己绵羊的神态是否真的无懈可击。

“你今天戴了黄色的领巾，听说这是寂寞的隐语。”鹰眼没有放松紧盯，“你的小情人不能满足你吗。”

鼬怅然地笑了，微微仰首，毫无顾忌地展露衣领下的锁骨，“我喜欢成熟一点的。”

饱含倾慕的艳丽眼睛没能打动警惕的猎人，他制止鼬摸上来的手，“我今天有点累。”

了然地勾起嘴角，鼬收敛眉眼的温顺，换上侵略性的语气，“交给我。”

“不，”鹰眼弯曲了，一个戏谑的笑，“我想更轻松一些。”

冰凉的饮料不能平复鼬的不安。自己这种受过专业培训的谍报精英都无法消除目标的怀疑，佐助过来只怕更要露出马脚——之前的表演在鼬看来，实在太浮夸了。  
*** ***  
站在雕饰繁复的包厢门前，佐助深呼一口气，做好了心理建设——不管看到什么都不能暴走。

“斑总，人到了。”

门后，两人穿戴整齐，好像在谈笑风生。另一种意义的震惊，呆楞的佐助不禁征询地看向鼬。

鼬起身镇定地走向他，眨眨眼，是个任务失败的信号。回头面向斑，和颜悦色地打着商量。

“他毕竟不是场里的人，别难为他了。”

斑观摩活春宫的要求，杜绝了鼬近身的可能。都怪自己在车里太过分，只能先中止计划。幸好这位老板从不会烂没风度地强人所难，应该能全身而退。

斑目不转睛地欣赏眼前并立的两派风貌。面容相似的两人，一个明丽内敛，一个清雅张扬，既矛盾又统一，如果融合到一起，大约是美的终极。他试着想象了下，仿佛看见那个深藏心底的身影。一切都不重要了，当然包括风度。

“他一个大人，该有自己的主见。”

作为涉世未深的青年警员，佐助对有钱人的恶趣味认知有限。从仅有的对话判断，这位眼神尖锐的危险分子不难为自己，肯定要难为鼬了。于是英勇地把拦阻的鼬护在身后，一副有什么冲我来的狂放气焰。

……

原来，斑的难为这么出人意料……瞬间明白了鼬为什么会扶额叹息。不过威也立了，pose也摆了，退缩认怂绝不是自己的风格。豪迈地搂过朝思暮想的人，心情堪比大丰收，情报处果然是大有可为的地方。

一开始，鼬对做这无用功很迟疑，只是敷衍地应付。在佐助坚持不懈的亲吻抚摸下，忽然急中生智地明白了“计谋”——表现地香艳一点，难保斑把持不住，亲自下场——弟弟的应变能力突飞猛进，为兄十分欣慰。遂热烈地迎合起来，毫无保留显出动情的媚态。这招颇有成效，斑坐不住了。虽然只是转为蹲踞，帮交缠中的两人褪去衣料的束缚。然而在他们肌肤上驻留过久的手指，出卖了主人蠢动的心。

因为太投入，他俩摩擦的下体涨得发疼。得快点盗走钥匙，再找个借口脱身。鼬迷离地扯过斑的领带，却被佐助的倾翻打断了。一次配合失误没什么，但接二连三的尝试都凑巧地落空。他大惑不解，说好的“计谋”呢。

不轻不重地咬了佐助的肩头，提醒他认清形势。佐助猝不及防抬起脑袋，张大水汽迷漫的黑眼睛，里面满是悲愤和受伤。他理智上明白，情感上难以接受。结果鼬的回应是，他最讨厌的，写着“我愚蠢的弟弟”的眼神。当即心一狠，伸手侵入他的裤腰。鼬被压地死死的，阻止不及，哀哀咬了下唇喘息。

这哪有插足的空间。斑看着暗暗较劲的两人，思绪飘向遥远的过去，忽而悠悠道，“你们是兄弟吗。”

交叠的身影同时一怔，气势汹汹地驳斥，“不是！”

说中了啊。斑豁然开朗，大发感言，“我就说你这么博学多才，怎么会安于做个区区调酒师呢。是世所难容的恋情败露了，光鲜行当里不好混吧。”

鼬正斟酌回答，斑自顾自展开了回忆录。

佐助听得认真，末了拍拍斑的肩，即像安慰又像自怜地说，“好歹你们这么相爱过。”

警惕的鹰眼感受到（骨科）同类的关怀，舒松下来。鼬敏锐地察觉，这就是信任的标志。

不是被自己业界标杆的专业素质，而是被佐助未经雕琢的流露打动了。这下，斑该卸除防御了吧。鼬挺直光洁的身躯，再一次尝试靠近，钥匙就在眼前——

却被挡了回来。

“没看见你弟弟这么难过嘛！”斑痛惜地摇头，“难道要像我一样，失去了才知道珍惜，在欢场的虚情假意里麻痹记忆。”

鼬黑线。这是演来糊弄你的。转念一想，不对。技术层面的东西很难骗过这个老江湖，更别说是佐助糟糕的演技。鼬不禁愣愣地转向佐助，只见黑白分明的眼里是毫不掩饰的爱恋，忽然有些触动，心跳快了一分。

斑大刺刺地揽过佐助的肩膀，广告商似的隆重推出，“看看这孩子多好！白白净净，实实在在，关键是对你一往情深！”

鼬脸上泛起红晕。佐助适时地唤了他一声，把他抱个满怀，压在背后的手牵动发辫。

咚咚咚——

“斑总，有突击检查。”

“检查什么。”

“……扫黄。”

三人沉默了一秒。这地方不是没有色情管制吗！

斑本来就没怎么失态，递了张名片，说这个律师不错。站起来拉拉褶皱，从容地闪走了。剩下两人慌忙穿起衣服，却快不过破门而入的稽查队，被抓奸当场。

“这是个误会！”

“到法庭上说吧！”

“诶！这不是佐助吗！自己人呐，快松开！嘿嘿，不好意思，刚刚是新来的。”一个金发小子嬉皮笑脸地挤过来，凑到佐助耳边贱贱地说，“看你平时那么会装，还不是去了这种地方。终于忍不住啦，得手了？”

佐助飞起一脚扫开鸣人，暗中挤了挤眼，“快了。”

鼬扣齐扣子，镇定地走过来，“这确实是个误会，我们在出任务，可以查出勤记录。”

“没事没事！扫黄就是个名目。我们重案组是来办其他大案子的！”

鸣人的得意让佐助有些不爽，“那我们走了。”

“现在外面堵的水泄不通，全是逃窜的买欢客。你们先玩一会，这儿的其他项目还是照常营业的。”

*** ***  
夜总会，娱乐城这种地方，也没什么正常的消遣项目。

两人百无聊赖地看着台上大跳艳舞的模特。虽然腿粗了点，橄榄油也抹多了，不过靠在一起摩擦的样子，还真是，挺能激发人的原始冲动。尤其对于不久前还兴致勃发的人。

听到身边咽口水的声音，两人转过的视线在空中不谋而合。

临渊羡鱼不如退而结网。

从吧台经过时，佐助拦住之前鼬的同事。

“这附近哪里还有、”

“出门向右两百米！”

这也太懂了！他拉起鼬直奔出口。道路疏通了一些，短短的距离，有三辆的士向他们靠边减速，两辆小三轮朝他们微笑招手。

佐助不禁纳闷，我们看起来有那么急吗！

等在旅馆前台拍出自己的警员证时。嗯，确实太急了，这个失误有点尴尬。

前台小姐怯生生，“你们的人刚刚已经查过了……”

身后鼬递出正确的证件，“要一个房间。”

“双人间？”

“大床房。”

现在的警察，前脚扫黄，后脚造黄，还真能为业绩的可持续发展作打算。不过小姐没有吐槽，乐呵呵地沉迷在双份的赏心悦目中。

*** ***  
从关门开始，一路热吻到床上。扩张的时候，佐助手一滑，半管润滑剂白白喂了床单。鼬坐起来，教他怎么物尽其用。

佐助看他手法娴熟，不禁浮想联翩，越想越气，狠狠捏了他的腰侧，“说说那个博学多才是怎么回事，你们俩都玩了些什么。”

腰侧的要害让鼬松了力气，软软伏在佐助肩上，任由手指在甬道进进出出，渐渐有些得趣。

“没什么……就是聊天……”

“聊那么高深不怕暴露了？”

手指加到三根，鼬脸上浮起绯红的情潮，“他见的多，不卖弄下不好搭话……”

活色生香的淫靡画面让“卖弄”一词显得暧昧不明。佐助气闷地加了力道，“你别真跟他做了什么！”

“那我早就拿到了……啊……好痛……”鼬不悦地皱起眉，感觉自己也该找点茬，“要不是你拦着他加入，任务肯定完成了。”

“你不说我都忘了。”

佐助伸手绕到他脑后，解开有些松塌的发绳。

捆扎处的冰凉金属，顺着散开的发丝，从光裸的背脊滑落。鼬转过头，难以置信地看着银色的钥匙，胜利的标志。他能想起什么时候藏进去的，不过佐助是什么时候拿到的？

“他替我向你告白的时候。”

见鼬无话可说，佐助知道自己已经全方位地占领了高地——鼬今晚肯定会乖乖听话。

上上下下摆弄了各种姿势，尽情折腾半宿，直到弹尽粮绝，鼬气息奄奄地趴在他胸口。

“……这下高兴了吧。”

“多谢款待。”亲了亲有些红肿的嘴唇。

“还有回重案组。”

“如果你同意一起调过去，不然我还是留在这。”开玩笑，能留你一个人做这些牺牲色相的任务？

静默了一会儿，鼬突然笑出声，“你真任性。”

“去还是不去。”

鼬微微抬起头，又大又亮的眼睛信赖地望着他，“那你得罩着我了。”

“当然了！我可是很厉害的！”

床柜上的小钥匙闪着胜利的银光。

end


End file.
